


13 August 2004

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Funeral, M/M, death (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco find themselves thrust into new responsibility that makes them rethink their career choices. Everything is going to have to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 August 2004

It was a bright day, which was quite misleading given the current occasion. They were in the middle of a large bright green field, speckled with gray blots in even rows across the knoll. 

A priest was standing in a tight black suit, collar of white, droning along in routine. Three figures stood in relief against the blue sky. The other few, black, blurs keeping their distance. First, tallest, on the left, was a head of shockingly blond hair, combed carefully for the occasion. The next tallest, a mop of black hair that seemed more tousled and worn than usual, was shaking slightly at the sight of the soft pile of dirt.Finally, standing steadfastly between the two men was a small, six-year-old boy, whose midnight blue locks were growing out and quickly shortening again atop the boy’s head.

Once the formalities had been observed, the blond and the raven-haired man went to the spot previously taken by the priest. Draco Malfoy was seen standing tall, proper, and slightly pale. He kept his arm hovering behind his boyfriend’s back at all times, though it had been months since his last fainting spell.

“Today, we are gathered to honour my aunt, Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, one of my few family members. Andromeda was unwaveringly kind. She accepted people for who they chose to be and not who they were born. 

“Throughout my life I had always been expected to act and think a certain way because I was a pureblood, and the Malfoy heir. It was my situation of birth that determined who I was in the world and not my individual capabilities, achievements, or choices. And I had believed that to be the right way of thinking for quite a long time. I worshipped my family and belittled others because of it.

“Why, it wasn’t until I was in fifth year and learned that my parents and the Ministry wanted children my age to help a woman who was torturing students for punishment, that my own father had participated in the Battle in the Hall of Prophecies, that my much-adored aunt murdered my and her cousin, Sirius Black, that I realized what was really going on in the world. By then, I had no choice but to follow my parents’ footsteps, or have them and myself murdered.

“I tried my best to manipulate things from my side to aid the light in their fight against the Dark Lord during the war. Afterward, I kept my head down and made a name for myself independent of my parents. By the time they had both died, I had moved from the manner and begun teaching. I inherited several properties, but I did not let it go to my head. I didn’t change who I was. I didn’t change my new values because I had money. 

“Very few people were able to accept this of me,” Draco grasped Harry’s hand, “And Andromeda was one of those few. She let me into her life, ignored what my family had done to her, and accepted me as I was, family. I was allowed to get to know Teddy,” he gestured to the tyke now tucked in with Victoire over by Bill and Fleur Weasley, “My little cousin and only family. Teddy Lupin, I swear to you on this day, in honour of my late Aunt Andromeda that I will care for you to the best of my abilities.”

At this point, before much else could be said, Harry began, “Now, I know that everyone here knows me. You know my story during the war and before, but few know the afterwards. I had, well have I suppose, extreme mental illnesses that cause nightmares, fainting spells, and sometimes spells of amnesia. Luckily, I have Draco here to keep me sane.

“I was made Teddy’s legal godfather when he was born by Remus and Tonks. Andromeda’s death makes me his legal guardian, and I plan to take care of Teddy better than could be imagined. After all, I would never want him to feel like we were stuck with him or that we were in any way inconvenienced by him. Teddy, Draco and I love you very much, and you’ll be staying with us from now on. I only hope I can honour Andromeda properly. 

“She was a loving woman. She took immediately to Teddy, being one of the few people in the world that can claim to have already raised one metamorphmagus. Andromeda would bring Teddy to visit me, despite my horrible condition, in hopes of establishing a bond between the two of us, which I dare say has been thoroughly made. 

“In light of that, I’d like to give Teddy as much attention and bonding as I possibly can. This, I cannot possibly do due to the work schedule of a Hogwarts Professor...especially a Head of House. Therefore, I have decided to quit my job as a professor to become a true parent to Teddy here. I’m going to try to get into the Auror training program again. That way, I’ll only have to go to classes and those are held from six to ten on weekdays.”

Draco smirked, “Since I’ll be taking a job offer at the Department of Law Enforcement as an assistant prosecutor to the Ministry that goes eleven thirty to five, we’ll have plenty of time for family meals and play on the weekends. We’re hoping to give Teddy the childhood we never got. With two supportive parents to care for him.”

“Besides, the Black residences just aren’t as safe right now. Not since the attack. Our manor has better protective charms. Besides, no one will mess with the infamous Harry Potter, especially since Draco and I are a team now. This way, too, Draco and I can pursue other passions. We’re looking at this like a springboard into a better life, rather than a weight to pull us away from one. Hopefully, this can be a turning point in our lives-all of our lives. It’s about time we start being a family again. I know we’ve gotten closer again in the past months, but I want back what we all once had. Don’t you?” Harry looked nervously out over the crowd.

Harry was now the one holding onto Draco for support. They’d mourned Andromeda much during the past days and decided that she would’ve wanted them to pursue their dreams, she had been pushing them towards it anyways. This way they could honour her wishes and redeem themselves for her. Hopefully the extended family would feel much the same. Sure, Harry and Draco figured they were mostly here for Teddy, whom they all loved, but they were here all the same.

Hermione was the first to stand, “Congratulations boys, we’ll help you in all we can.” Ron stood and took her hand, “Always,” he was holding carefully to Rose, who nodded her head determinedly.

“We’re here for you guys,” Neville nodded, Ginny looking strong beside him. 

Fleur and Bill were next, pulled to their feet by little Victoire, “And, of course, you have us,” Bill smiled at his little girl, who was staring fiercely at Teddy, who blushed pink up to his hair.

Soon enough, they were all on their feet and Harry felt his cheeks grow sore from the smiling and Draco kissed the top of his head, “Told you we’d never have to do this alone.” It was touching that Draco had so much in Harry’s friendships, but Draco knew Harry well and he knew that no one could walk away from him when he was so determined to be seen.

“Would you mind,” Harry quipped, “Helping us move today?” 

Everyone murmured agreements and Draco smiled, apparating home with Teddy to adjust the wards on his manor and Andromeda’s home. Harry, in the meantime, organized how the rest of the day would be.

He watched as his friends took their duties and collaborated with himself and Draco to create a home for Teddy. They gave him a large room in the lower West Wing (they were in the upper West Wing). He got to pick the color and soon the room was a deep midnight blue with gray clouds floating around at its top. 

A large bunk bed was set against the western wall, a television set across. The bottom bunk was, at the time, a couch. The top bunk was his bed, covered in a blanket with wands and spells across it, showing some basic defensive spells. The sheets were littered with various stuffed wolves. There was a magnificent window along the northern wall and a dresser and the door on the southern wall. It was quite the room.

In just a day, Harry watched his and Draco’s home transform into that of a young family’s. He could not have been happier. At dinner around the very large table, Harry finally felt like he had the support of a whole family. And, of course, Draco would never admit feeling the same.


End file.
